thearcanachroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess
Tess Quinn was the World Arcana known as This Unearthly One. Physical description Her weight fluctuates. She attempts to eat as much high calorie food as she can since using her powers causes her to burn through her stored fat at an astonishing rate. Personality As best described by Joules, "Lass likes to help," and Lark, "She's possibly the nicest person I've ever stalked." Even though she didn't know the extent of her powers, she did however know that it could very easily kill her if she lost control; nonetheless she was willing to risk her life (Endless Knight) and then did in fact sacrifice herself (Arcana Rising) for her friends in an attempt to reverse time. Prior to that she also attempted to save Kentarch and his wife, who were basically strangers to her, and her parents, though it again put her at risk. Biography Early life Tess came upon her powers seemingly before the Flash, and was able to augment them when she touched her staff that she found at her "Gramps" place. She considered herself like a superhero and wanted to use her powers for good, so she set rules up for herself so she wouldn't abuse her abilities. No spying, etc. Due to her powers draining her of stored fat, she had to consume an exorbitant amount of calories to keep her weight up. At times she'd be heavier, but then drastically thin. Due to this her parents believed that she had an eating disorder and were going to find her help to deal with it. Endless Knight Tess helps Evie, Gabriel, and Selena rescue Jack from The Lovers. After they gouge out Jack's eyes, Evie forces Tess to reverse time so that she can rescue him faster. This ability greatly takes energy away from Tess. She is successful. Dead of Winter Day Zero The World, This Unearthly One, Tess' story offers us a glimpse into her life, and how she can teleport to her crush’s house, where she in inadvertently sees him masturbating to her photo. Deciding it's incorrect to spy, she attempts to return to her body but she gets stuck in a sort of mid-realm where she meets Kentarch. He's holding on to his wife, and although Tess tries to help, he disappears as he is unable to use his powers on two people for an extended amount of time. Before he leaves, however, he warns Tess of the solar flares and tells her to look away. Afterwards she almost takes herself out of the game by simply attempting to save her parents' lives. During the Flash, they are mesmerized by the lights (she isn't as she remembers Kentarch's warning) and are about to die as the solar flares get closer, so Tess grabs their hands and makes them become intangible like herself. However, as she cannot control her powers very well, she is quickly depleted of almost all of her calories and fat. She refuses to let go, quickly becoming emaciated, deciding that if her parents die, she'll die with them. However, upon seeing that she is dying before their very eyes, her father shakes her off and disintegrates almost immediately into a pile of ash, with her mother following suit and also letting go of her hand. Arcana Rising Evie discovers that Tess died. Beside the orange tree that Evie grew for her is Tess' grave with her staff jutting out from the dirt as a marker. Unable to believe it, Evie digs until she feels a cloth and pulls up on it to reveal Tess' body; or rather the husk that's left of it. When she uncovers the body, Evie realizes that Tess must've already tried to reverse time to save Jack, Selena, the army, and herself. She tried so hard that she lost control of her incomprehensible powers and killed herself to bring the others back, unfortunately failing in the process. Gabriel got her icon only due to his proximity. Appearances *Endless Knight *Dead of Winter *Arcana Rising *Day Zero Trivia * Her death was an accident. * Her powers suffered during the games, becoming increasingly unstable, because she needs mass amounts of calories to wield her abilities and there was little food out in the wastelands. * Was buried at Fort Arcana Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Major Arcana